


Расстояние между нами

by bfcure, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [22]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Non-A/O/B Warlocks, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Relationship Discussions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Маги — единственные живые существа, у которых нет второго пола и свойственных вторым полам запахов. Алека эта проблема волнует меньше всего.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Расстояние между нами

**Author's Note:**

> AU в рамках книги «Город Небесного Огня», книги, вышедшие после, не учитываются.

Поезд замедлил ход. Алек поднялся, поправил невидимый колчан за спиной. Ему предстояла пересадка на другую линию, а после — долгий путь пешком до квартиры Магнуса в Бруклине.

Джейс сжал его предплечье, Клэри сочувственно улыбнулась. Они знали: утренний разговор с Мариз предсказуемо выбил Алека из колеи, и на охоте он смог сосредоточиться только чудом. Хорошо, что демонов было всего четверо.

— До завтра, — Джейс вздохнул. — Постарайся выспаться, хорошо?

Легче сказать, чем сделать. От мыслей — невесёлых, тревожных, навязчивых — спасения не было. Недаром существовала поговорка: «От себя не убежишь». Хотя, видит Разиэль, Алек пытался.

Возможно, Иззи сумела бы его отвлечь, но она упорхнула на свидание с Саймоном. Правда, перед этим посмотрела на него с выражением «О Ангел, ты безнадёжен» и заговорщицки прошептала:

— Захочешь устроить Магнусу что-нибудь романтическое — не повторяй мою ошибку и не спрашивай совета у Джейса, как у счастливого влюблённого. Лучше обратись к Клэри. Я так говорю не потому, что Джейс омега, а Клэри альфа. Просто…

— У неё больше опыта в таких вопросах?

— Именно. Мы — Сумеречные охотники по праву рождения, и это круто. Но по большей части мы варимся в собственном соку. А вот это не всегда хорошо.

— Не стоит недооценивать примити… в смысле, обычных людей?

— Ага. Удачи на охоте, братишка.

— А тебе удачи в том… что вы с Саймоном запланировали, чем бы оно ни было…

Иззи рассмеялась, чмокнула Алека в щёку и высочила в коридор, на ходу застёгивая кожаную куртку, очень короткую и соблазнительно облегающую фигуру. Если честно, иногда Алек завидовал непосредственности сестры и её способности молча донести до окружающих, что их ценное мнение ей до лампочки.

Формально омеги, беты и альфы были равны в глазах Разиэля. Что не мешало последним относиться к омегам несколько снисходительно. Альфы считались более сильными, омеги — более чувствительными, в том числе к запахам, поэтому они чаще выполняли работу, не требующую близкого контакта с нежитью, нечистью и прочими опасными созданиями, а также воспитывали будущих Сумеречных охотников. И всё же Алек и Иззи не были исключением. Охотников-омег насчитывалось довольно много. Тем не менее, никто не удивлялся, если после декретного отпуска омега просил перевести его на должность учителя или секретаря. Дети не должны оставаться сиротами.

Дети и запахи как раз и стали темой разговора с Мариз. Отчасти Алек понимал её беспокойство: она любила его и Иззи и искренне желала им счастья.

Проблема заключалась в том, что маги были единственными живыми существами, у которых не имелось второго пола. Люди, Сумеречные охотники, оборотни, фэйри… Все они делились на альф, бет и омег. Даже у вампиров после обращения второй пол не исчезал — они превращались в бет.

Такое разделение означало, что представитель каждого пола обладал определённым запахом с уникальной ноткой, обеспечивающей совместимость с партнёром. Также запахи передавали базовые эмоции: радость, гнев, горе и так далее. Маги не пахли ничем, и это сбивало с толку. Заставляло испытывать дискомфорт и по умолчанию подозревать их во всех смертных грехах.

Фэйри первые предложили магам выход — специальные патчи с нейтральными запахами, способными успокоить подсознание большинства альф и омег (у бет наблюдалась менее острая реакция).

Магнус не пользовался патчами принципиально. Он предпочитал туалетную воду и духи с ароматом пряностей и сандалового дерева.

Постепенно эти ароматы в уме Алека начали ассоциироваться с самим Магнусом. Хотя Алек всегда ему доверял. Его с первой секунды покорили уверенность Магнуса, доброта и тепло.

— Я не утверждаю, что Магнус Бейн тебя недостоин или что он плохой человек, — Мариз устало провела ладонью по лицу. — Но ты — омега, мой дорогой.

— И? — насупился Алек. — Быть Охотниками имеют право все дети Разиэля.

— Да. Однако когда-нибудь ты захочешь детей. Полноценную семью. Маги бесплодны.

— Я в курсе, мама. И то, что мне захочется иметь детей, ещё не факт.

— Партнёр-маг лишает тебя выбора, — отрезала Мариз. — И он может вылить на себя ведро духов, но это не сделает его запах настоящим. Как долго у тебя получится обманывать инстинкты? Внезапный гормональный всплеск, и всё изменится. Пока не изменилось — не аргумент.

— Сейчас это наименьшая из моих проблем! — взорвался Алек. — Более того, на самом деле запах не проблема и никогда ею не был. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы с Магнусом расстались? Он сможет жить без меня. Я проживу без него. Если мы останемся вместе, то только потому, что оба этого желаем. По крайней мере, я точно желаю.

Мариз несмело дотронулась до его руки.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — ответил Алек, резче, чем ему хотелось бы. — Мы разберёмся, — мягче добавил он. — Прости. Мне пора. Меня ждут Джейс и Клэри.

— Будь осторожен.

— Всегда. Я люблю тебя, мама.

— Я тоже, сынок.

Нет, Алек не посмел бы рассказать ей, что его волновало и сводило с ума. Потому что пришлось бы упомянуть Макса. Младшего Лайтвуда, обожавшего комиксы. Ребёнка, которому никогда не исполнится восемнадцать. Алек потерял брата, Мариз — сына. Никакое горе не сравнится с этой утратой.

Максу нравился Магнус — предрассудкам не удалось пустить корни в невинной душе. Его гибель помога Алеку осознать: он постоянно волновался не о том, о чём следовало. Бессмертие Магнуса не делало его неуязвимым. А стремление, чтобы после гипотетической смерти Алека он продолжал его любить и тосковал, и вовсе отдавало садизмом.

Теперь Алек знал: никто не заслуживает боли, что останавливает сердце, и спазмов в горле, мешающих дышать. Лучше просто помнить хорошее и благодарить Небеса за то, что оно было.

Алек надеялся, что нехитрая истина дошла до него не слишком поздно. Когда речь заходила о прошлом, они с Магнусом говорили на разных языках. Алек воспринимал отказ делиться воспоминаниями как знак недоверия. Магнус не горел желанием воскрешать в памяти былое, несущее с собой одни мучения.

На крыше они вроде бы достигли компромисса. Магнус отдал Алеку блокнот, где описал основные события своей долгой жизни. Алек обещал не бередить старые раны расспросами.

В действительности этот разговор, пусть достаточно откровенный, ничего не решил. Расстояние между ними вопреки ожиданиям не сократилось, а лишь увеличилось, и его нельзя было измерить в милях, ярдах и футах.

Алек не представлял, что делать. Он мечтал всё исправить, но иногда казалось, что само мироздание настроено против него.

На свадьбу Алины Пенхоллоу и Хелены Блэкторн Магнуса не пригласили. Конклав недвусмысленно дал понять, что не обрадуется его появлению. Магу не место на одной из сокровеннейших церемоний Сумеречных охотников.

— Тогда я тоже не пойду, — заявил Алек.

Джейс нахмурился, открыл рот, но Магнус его опередил.

— Милый, — ласково произнёс он. — Мирный договор, который фэйри вынудили подписать, — это издевательство. Подобные оскорбления принято смывать кровью. Сейчас Холодный мир выгоднее горячей войны, однако поверь мне — терпение фэйри не безгранично. И только от нас зависит, когда рванёт и с какой силой. Если ты не придёшь на свадьбу, знаешь, как это будет выглядеть со стороны? Про то, что меня не позвали, никто не вспомнит. Охотники увидят двух невест, омег, Сумеречных охотниц, одна из которых наполовину фэйри, и радостно сделают вывод, что Александр Лайтвуд приверженец традиций и таких союзов не одобряет. Смекаешь, к чему это приведёт?

— Конечно. Я же не дурак, — буркнул Алек.

— Спасибо, Магнус, — серьёзно сказал Джейс. — Я не смог бы сформулировать лучше.

— Потому что вы Охотники и в политике мало смыслите. Пока. Александр, дорогой мой, выше нос. Я договорился с Алиной и Хеленой. Конклав не расщедрился на банкет, поэтому после церемонии вы приедете в «Пандемониум», и мы закатим грандиозную вечеринку.

Магнус не обманул. Вечеринка, выражаясь скромно, вышла действительно грандиозная. Клуб украсили разноцветными воздушными шариками и плакатами с добрыми пожеланиями и предсказаниями, под потолком сверкали заколдованные фейерверки в виде серебряных сердечек и звёзд, вино и шампанское лились рекой, а на подиуме росла гора подарков. В конце вечера Магнус торжественно вручил Алине и Хелене защитные амулеты. Растроганные женщины крепко его обняли.

— Приезжайте в гости, — прошептала Алина.

— Обязательно, — заверил Магнус. — Остров Врангеля ещё вздрогнет.

— Именно этого я и боюсь, — пробормотала Хелена. Впрочем, улыбка не сходила с её лица.

Алек вынырнул из воспоминаний о вечеринке практически поневоле: он чуть не впечатался носом в дверь квартиры Магнуса. Тот с утра уехал в клинику помогать Катарине Лосс. Семья оборотней очень странно отреагировала на ОРВИ, и Катарина подозревала, что это не вирус, а побочный эффект от проклятия.

Великий Мяо встретил Алека у порога и негромко замурлыкал.

— Я переоденусь и тут же дам тебе еды, — пообещал Алек, вешая ключи на специальный крючок.

Этот второй комплект Магнус выдал ему, когда они начали встречаться. Его Алек швырнул на стол в гостиной, когда они расстались. И на мгновение потерял дар речи, обнаружив ключи на том же месте несколько месяцев спустя. То, что Магнус не убрал их, дарило надежду. Хрупкую и зыбкую. Алеку не хотелось её терять.

«Я люблю тебя, — сказал ему Магнус в подземке. — Но это ничего не меняет».

Алек снял лук и колчан, прислонил их к стене. Повесил куртку в шкаф. Сбросил ботинки и в носках прошлёпал на кухню. Великий Мяо ринулся следом.

— Магнус совсем тебя не кормит?

Мяо, естественно, ничего не ответил. Алек наполнил миску его любимым кормом, и кот с достоинством приступил к трапезе. Алек потрепал его за ушами. Душ звал и манил, как колодец в пустыне. А у мыла, которым пользовался Магнус, был потрясающий запах.

Алек проторчал в ванной не меньше получаса. А затем, накинув на себя халат Магнуса, рухнул в кровать. Он успел почувствовать, как под боком устраивается Великий Мяо, и провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений. В квартире Магнуса ему всегда спалось лучше, чем в Институте.

Его разбудила скрипнувшая дверь. Алек приподнялся на локтях, сонно моргая. Мяо переместился на подоконник и умывался с невозмутимы видом. В комнату проскользнул Магнус. Он переоделся в шёлковую пижаму и смыл макияж. У Алека от нежности защемило в груди, когда он заметил на правом веке заблудившиеся блёстки.

Магнус опустился на стул, открыл шкатулку с украшениями, начал медленно стягивать с пальцев многочисленные кольца. Судя по всему, он очень устал.

— Как мистер Грей и его семья? — хрипло спросил Алек, не узнавая собственного голоса.

Магнус поморщился.

— Они поправятся. Терпеть не могу магов-недоучек. Их проклятья сложно снять без того, чтобы по ним не долбануло откатом.

— Ясно.

Некоторое время они молчали.

Напряжение осязаемым облаком повисло в воздухе. «К чёрту», — подумал Алек.

— Я забрал ключи, — вслух сказал он. — Ты сердишься?

Магнус покачал головой.

— Когда я понял, что ты их взял, я обрадовался. Это значило, что не всё ещё потеряно. Я ведь не ошибся?

— Не ошибся. Но кота всё равно надо кормить.

— Ну, теперь это делаешь ты. Котам вредно переедать.

Алек не выдержал и фыркнул.

— Да, я прихожу сюда затем, чтобы кормить Великого Мяо.

— Неплохой повод, — согласился Магнус.

— К чёрту. К чёрту прошлое. У нас есть будущее.

— Ты уверен?

— Я тебя люблю. И, может, это ничего не меняет, но я хочу жить с тобой здесь и засыпать и просыпаться в одной постели. Варить тебе ужасный кофе. Ты знаешь, другого у меня не выходит.

— Тогда тебе не стать главой Института.

— Пусть. Джейс и Клэри справятся. Всё равно они бегают к тебе за советами.

— Ладно.

— И вообще, иди сюда. Ты слишком далеко.

Магнус пересел на кровать, и Алек с облегчением уткнулся ему в шею, жадно вдыхая запах сандалового дерева и кориандра.

— Мне нравится предложение засыпать и просыпаться вместе, — тихо признался Магнус.

— Иногда мне приходят в голову отличные идеи, — Алек откинулся на спину, увлекая Магнуса за собой.

Тот издал смешок, но прижался к нему теснее, и в этот момент расстояние между ними наконец-то перестало существовать.

Алек мысленно поклялся сделать всё, чтобы так оставалось и впредь.


End file.
